


A House Divided

by temmies123



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eda Adopts More Children, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lilith is trying her best, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, eda is a good mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temmies123/pseuds/temmies123
Summary: After Lilith betrays the emperor, and the Blight parents learn that amity is spending time with a human and reestablished her friendship with Willow, the Blight parents force the twins to pick a side. They can either maintain their good standing with their family and the emperor, or disgrace the family name to continue their “inadequate” friendships. Emira chooses the emperor, but Edric chooses to remain friends with Luz, and her friends.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Edric Blight & Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne, Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Edric Blight & Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Odalia Blight & Alador Blight, Emira Blight & Odalia Blight & Alador Blight, Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	A House Divided

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is just a short little introduction, future chapters will be longer. I don’t have any upload schedule currently, but I’ll try to update as quickly as possible.

Arriving at Blight Manor after school, Edric and Emira were just about ready to hop into bed early. Normally they stayed up later than the rest of their family, but last night they hadn’t gone to sleep at all. They’d stayed up all night, cracking jokes, teasing each other, practicing spells which may not be entirely legal, and taking food from the kitchens. They’d tried to convince Amity to stay up with them, but she’d spent most of the time studying, and turned in a while before midnight. Their all-nighter, combined with the particularly tiring school day they’d had, and the fact that they’d had to stop in the Bonesborough marketplace after school, made the two just about ready to pass out on the streets. Of course, that wouldn’t be very fitting for a Blight… the twins tried their best to at least hold up their family image that much.  
The two green-haired witches started up the front steps, pausing briefly at the top for Edric to let out a yawn. The two went inside, to find Alador and Odalia blight waiting intimidatingly in the front hall.  
“There you two are.” Said their mother. She surprisingly didn’t sound too mad, just… displeased. “We’d like to speak to you both. Separately.”  
“Emira, you first.” Commanded their father. Emira and the parents moved wordlessly into the study, and closed the door behind them. Edric set down his bag and slumped into an armchair. For several minutes he sat, waiting for his parents to finish. It was agony. Thoughts raced through his mind, he was helpless against them. Was he in trouble? Had Emira gotten up to no good without him? What did his parents need to discuss, and why separately? Why couldn’t they talk to both of them at once?  
Finally, Emira left the study. She nodded to Edric, signaling him to go in, and silently sat down in one of the padded, uncomfortable, throne-like armchairs. Edric entered the room his twin had just vacated, where his mother and father were waiting for him.  
“As you have probably heard, Emperor’s Coven witch Lilith, and Your younger sister’s mentor, recently went against Emperor Belos.” Began his father. “What caused her to do so, no one can say. In any case, the emperor would like to know exactly who his most loyal followers are.”  
“You have been given a choice.” Continued Mrs. Blight. “You can stay on the emperor’s side, guaranteeing yourself a bright future; or you could choose not to follow him, and keep up your disgraceful friendships with that… human girl and her delinquent friends.”  
“I trust you to make the right choice, Edric.” Added Mr. Blight, standing over the witchling.  
Edric sat there, dumbfounded. What was wrong with his friends? Why couldn’t he be friends with Luz and follow the emperor at the same time? Not that he wanted to follow the emperor… he preferred to take it easy, and from the sounds of it, the Emperor’s Coven didn’t seem like the place where he could do that.  
Still, he wanted to stay a part of his family, to be there for Amity and Emira. Then he realized… Amity would never leave Luz, even if it meant being an outcast. Even if it meant giving up on her dream. And Emira, she wouldn’t choose the emperor over her friends… would she?  
“I… I choose not to follow the emperor.” Stated Edric, defiantly. “I don’t see why I have to pick a side. Why is my choice so important?”  
“Because you are a Blight. After Lilith turned her back on Belos, we have become his most loyal followers.” Replied his mother, sternly. “You are an immensely powerful young witch, yet you choose to use those powers for practical jokes. It would be much better for you, in the long run, to use your power for the Emperor.”  
“I don’t care. I’m happier how I am now. I never cared about the emperor much anyway.”  
“Very well then.” Said his father, and his parents swept out of the room. “Come along, Emira.”  
Emira turned to Edric, expectantly, but was interrupted by her father. “No, Emira, Your brother has made his choice. He has the rest of the day to pack his bags and leave.”  
“W-what?” Asked Emira.  
“Be a good child and come along.” Replied Odalia Blight.  
Emira took one last look at Edric, then hurried down the hall after her parents. Edric turned and left to go pack his things.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the fic please consider giving kudos and leaving a comment! Check out my tumblr @temmies123 if you want, too!


End file.
